The present invention relates to a sugar cane harvester in general, and to a mounting assembly of a chopping cutter or roller in the harvester housing in particular.
Sugar cane harvesters known in the art are provided with a number of rotatable cutter rollers cooperating with each other in pairs for cutting cane sticks. Each individual roller is supported in the housing for its rotation and is comprised of a longitudinal axle or shaft supported at its ends in bearing journals mounted in the housing walls. The axle is usually formed integrally with a shaped forged supporting element to which suitable chopping blades are connected by screws or bolts. Due to such one-piece construction of the individual chopping roller and its considerable heavy weight assembling and disassembling of the rollers in the housing of the harvester have been found extremely difficult.